Those Who Serve
by ubicaritas
Summary: A member of Five-O undertakes a journey of self-discovery.  A challenge response.


Title: Those Who Serve  
>Summary: A member of Five-O undertakes a journey of self-discovery.<br>Characters: Danny, Steve  
>Genre: General  Friendship  
>Rating: K<br>Warning: None

_A/N: This was written in response to a challenge. The five words from the challenge are underlined in the text of the story. - ubicaritas -_

**THOSE WHO SERVE**

It was a gathering of strangers, yet each person was known to the diminutive white-haired man at the front of the dojo. They stood quietly, neat and still in a gently arcing row facing the man. The silence stretched, yet it was calm, almost serene, as each person remained focussed and disciplined within his own thoughts.

When the man finally began to speak, it was in a voice that echoed with great inner strength and dignity. "Six months ago," he said. "Not a one among you could fathom the depth of the experience that you were about to undertake. The course of study you have each completed with me individually has brought you here together as a group, to meet and reflect upon your accomplishments thus far."

The six men gathered in the centre of the room listened intently to every word. Representing a variety of professions and backgrounds, each one had his own deeply personal reasons for being there. The dark-haired, dark-eyed young man who had completed most of his medical training wished to improve his concentration to aid him in his chosen specialty as a surgeon. The tall, slightly balding man was a business executive, whose skills as a negotiator were now enhanced by his improved self-confidence and inner calm.

In the middle of the row stood a compact young man with sandy-coloured curly hair and light blue eyes. By his professional training he already had considerable skill with the conventional tools of his trade. The hours he had spent over the last six months, working to master a new set of tools, had done nothing but increase his abilities, yet at the same time had strengthened his inner discipline and self-control. Both of these were qualities he constantly strove to achieve, qualities he saw on a daily basis in the person of his boss, mentor, and closest friend.

The elderly man began to speak again. "You all chose to begin a course of study with me: an introduction to the ways of the samurai. Although it was one hundred years ago that the samurai class was abolished in Japan, there are many of us who practice those ancient arts still. The word 'samurai' means 'those who serve', and among you here today there are many paths taken by your service."

Moving from the front of the dojo, the Master walked slowly along the line of men, studying each face intently as he did so. "In these past months, you have shown me your hearts, and I say to you all, you have the heart of a tiger! The tiger is the emblem of the samurai; it represents not only the virtue of courage, but the desire for change and improvement." He returned to his position at the front of the room. "Some of you may choose to continue your journey with me; others may not. I say this to you; the way of the warrior will always be with you. Embrace your self-discipline, and your loyalty to your master, whoever or whatever that may be in your life." The man allowed a slight smile to cross his face. "You are dismissed! Your invited guests may now come in and join us."

One by one, the men moved forward to pay their respects to the Master. As the final one approached, the elderly man picked up the last two of the white flowers that rested on a small bench beside him. "Dan Williams," the Master said, returning the young man's deferential bow. "Receive these simple daisies, and be cognizant of their message of patience and loyalty. These are your strengths."

"Thank you." Dan bowed again, and turned to face the rest of the group, now scattered through the dojo and engaged in animated chatter with their friends and family who had come to support them.

"You, my friend, will never cease to surprise me." A familiar voice sounded close to Danny's ear, as a hand gripped and squeezed his shoulder briefly. "This is quite an accomplishment!"

"Mahalo for being here, Steve," Danny smiled at his boss. "It meant a lot to me."

"I was honoured to attend." Steve returned the smile. He gestured to the flowers Dan was holding in his hand. "What is the significance of the daisies?" he asked curiously.

"It's a ... reminder," Danny replied, pausing slightly and thinking about his answer. "No matter how crazy things may get, there are a few constants in my life. And you, Steve, whether you know it or not, are one of them."

"Oh?" Steve raised an eyebrow and contemplated his second-in-command. "Well then, let's head out for a quick bite to eat, my friend, before we return to that other constant in both our lives, the Five-O office!"

Dan grinned. "Lead the way, Steve! Wherever you go, I will follow."

Pau


End file.
